


Autumn's Twilight

by ragnarok89



Category: Blood-C (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autumn, Canon - Movie, Cemetery, Chance Meetings, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Feelings Realization, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Healing, Hugs, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Japanese Culture, Late Night Conversations, Moving On, One Shot, Post-Canon Fix-It, Short One Shot, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. There was the time to forgive and forget.
Relationships: Hiiragi Mana/Kisaragi Saya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Autumn's Twilight

There was the time to forgive and forget, even within a burst of memory.

Saya stood in the front of the quiet rows of rectangular stones, the sun starting to set. Incense sticks burned faintly, the scent floating in the crisp autumn air.

_I've been here. I know I have_.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mana walked towards her, and Saya loosened her grip on her sword, letting her guard down.

"I knew you'd come, Saya." Mana spoke, her voice hushed yet firm.

Saya felt her heart clench inside her, her gaze falling upon the other girl's brown eyes. "Yes. I wouldn't go back on an agreement."

Mana smiled slightly, and she took Saya's hand, their fingers threading together. "I didn't think you would. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

Saya froze, her skin noticeably cold against Mana's, but she nodded. "Yes, it has."

A moment of revered silence passed, both of them wondering what to say next, after such a long time. Saya turned to face Mana, her eyes locking with the other girl's surprised face.

"I can't excuse leaving without saying goodbye, after all that's happened, but I didn't think you wanted to see me again."

Mana shook her head, walking close so that there was truly little space between her and Saya. "No, don't say that, don't even think it. Saya, I wanted to see you! I wanted you to stay!" She shouted, unable to keep the shake from her voice.

"But you left, and you didn't say why! I just want to know why, Saya!"

Saya looked at Mana, her eyes wide, her chest aching. She couldn't speak. She knew she deserved such a verbal thrashing, but she didn't want to hurt Mana, even though she still left.

She opened her mouth, and she mustered her strength to answer for what she did. "Mana, I…I left because I didn't have anything left, because of what I've done. I didn't think I could face you, because of what happened to your father."

Mana stepped back, tears brimming in her eyes, her hands shaking by her sides. "Saya…I had a feeling that was why."

A hush fell amongst them, yet relief didn't come.

Saya shook her head. "I wasn't here for you," she replied quietly, her voice wavering. "I should have. I should have saved your father, even when he became a monster. I killed him."

"That wasn't your fault, Saya." Mana answered, walking a few steps towards Saya, tears falling down her face.

Saya pressed her lips together, and in sheer impulse, she wrapped her arms around Mana, holding her gently.

"Know this, Mana: I am never leaving you again. Never." Saya promised, her form shaking, Mana still in her arms.

Mana, shocked, surprised, and relieved, returned the gesture in kind, the sting in her heart dissipating, replaced with a warmth that could only be love.

"Thank you, Saya, thank you, thank you."

They never wanted this moment to end. After some time, they pulled away gently, their hands still intertwined.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you're here, and I am glad I met you." Mana said, resting her head on Saya's shoulder, the warmth shared between them a respite from the cold wind wafting through the cemetery.

Saya nodded, a faint smile on her face. "I'm glad I got to meet you too."

The incense sticks snuffed out, the remnants of loss fading into the air.


End file.
